Jealousy
by Reader101w
Summary: Will Du, the number one agent of Global Justice, the best of the best. He has always scored at the top, but now a certain redheded cheerleader surpasses him. Can he handle this? what will he do about it?
1. A broken record

Here's a story I've been playing with for some time, it gives my view on Will Du. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks goes to Kwebs for beta reading.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_Will's side_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 1: A broken record **

Will Du, number one agent of Global Justice, walked confidently out of the training room. Another personal record broken, and once again easily scoring far above all the other GJ agents.

With a self-satisfied smile Agent Du looked at the electronic board that gave the scores after each training; his name was on all the top ten list entries, scoring between 500.000 point and now, with his new personal best, 1.002.578.

Will was proud of himself that he had finally exceeded one million points. In order to get such a score he had to use a higher training level than he had ever used before; the, amongst most GJ agents dreaded, level 9. As far as Will knew, he was the only member of Global Justice to have completed a full 15-minute session on level 9. Even Dr. Director, who was no rookie herself, had never lasted more than 10 minutes.

Level 9 had proven to be a lot more challenging than all the training levels before combined; there had not only been the usual stunning lasers and fast moving steel beams, there had also been a spinning top of doom. Even with the safety settings on, it had almost killed Will.

Will ordered the computer to make a printout of the top ten list, another thing that he could hang in his office that proved that he was the best of the best.

As he waited for the printed to process the task, two of the computer technicians walked in.

"Don't mind us," one of them said, "just combining some data."

"What do you mean?" Will asked suspiciously.

"Dr. Director has decided to combine the training room scores of the regular Global Justice agents with those of the freelance agents," the other technician explained, "she said it will improve healthy competition and therefore also improve achievements."

"Whatever," Will sat down in one of the chairs in the room, "just don't take too long, I'm waiting for a printout of the top ten results."

"Oh… uhm, that will probably be cancelled, we'll send a new print order after we finished."

After a couple of minutes, the technicians had finished entering the data.

"Alright, we're done here. The printout should be ready any moment." Seeing Agent Du's complete disinterest in them, the technicians shrugged and walked away.

"Sometimes Dr. Director has some strange ideas," Will mumbled to himself, "Ah well, it will probably good for the rookies to have a little challenge from the freelancers."

The printer beeped and Will walked to it to receive his list. He took a quick glance at the list… Then took a better look… then looked again one more time…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"What is this?" Will demanded after he had caught up with the technicians, "are trying to pull some kind of twisted joke?"

"What do you mean?" the lead technician asked confused.

"I mean this!" Will snapped as he showed them the list.

"I'd say it's a freelance agent getting some pretty high scores," the technician replied, "Kim Possible is a freelancer, right?" but Will had stormed off already.

"Try drinking more tea," the other technician called after the quickly disappearing agent, "it's a good stress releaser."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"What is this?" Will demanded when he barged into Dr. Director's office.

"Please do come in," Betty Director remarked as she set down a stack of reports, "what is what Will?"

"This!" Will snapped as she showed Dr. Director the now crumpled piece of paper.

Betty took the piece of paper from her number one agent and folded it out, "it seems this is a top ten score list of the training room."

"I know that," Will growled, "I mean, what is up with these scores? I know you're going easy on the freelance agents to encourage them to train here, but I don't think it is fair to compare them with regular agents scores without using the same scoring system."

Dr. Director glared sharply at Will, "I've never went any easier on the freelance agents than on the regulars, the scores are equally weighed."

"That is impossible," Will stated, "you actually want me to believe that Miss Possible, an amateur if I may say so, achieves this kinds of scores at training level 7 or 8? She must be at it for hours to even get close to these numbers."

"As a matter of fact, Kim has been reported to train for a sustained one and a half hour at training level 8, not to mention 45 minutes at level nine," Dr. Director said sharply, "but the scores that you see on this list she got by training at level 10 and 11."

Will Du was silent for a moment, "that's impossible," he finally said.

"Check her name," Betty grinned, "and besides, training at level eleven is the only way to score above 10 million."

Will looked at the list again, and true to what Dr. Director has said, the top three scores: 10.020.997, 11.143.534 and 12.001.099 all had (11) behind the score bar.

"This can't be," Will looked deflated, "even level 9 is practically lethal."

"I told Miss Possible that," Betty returned the list to Will, "but she said it was 'no big' and that she had faced worse every time she had a sitch with the Seniors. Her partner, Ron Stoppable, agreed with that and he too has trained at level 10, though only for a very short while."

"Then why isn't he on the list?" Will sneered.

"Like I said, he was there only for a very short while." Betty chuckled, "he panicked and his 'Ron factor' kicked in. the laser blasted half the wall away and he ran out, the technicians are still figuring out how the safety on the lasers could have allowed the lasers to fire on the walls."

"Wait," Will interrupted, "you mean at level ten and above, lethal weapons are used?"

"Kind of," Betty looked uncomfortable, "there are still safeties to prevent lethal injuries, but as the levels increase the safeties become less reliable."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

During the next week, Will Du was in a very foul mood. The fact that he had loads and loads of paperwork to process didn't help either.

When he had tried a practice round at level ten, he lasted less than a minute and was still nearly killed. Without the safeties on the lasers the minor burns he now had could have been a lot worse.

He had pulled some data from Kim's top scores and was looking it over during lunch. Apparently Kim had not only lasted a full fifteen minute session at level 11, she also managed an extended session of 20 minutes in which she had been able to disable over three quarter of the weapons that were used against her.

"Pretty impressive huh?" one of the junior agents had joined him at the table uninvited and looked at the scores that were displayed on the papers.

"Yes, I bet she is very smug about it," Will growled, "could you mind your own business?"

"I don't know if she even knows these trainings are rated," the junior agents told, "I've never seen her look up her scores."

"You mean you watch her train in there?" Will sneered.

"Well, yeah," the young agent looked confused, "we all do. Every time she is here, Kim gives us pointers on our training and helps us improving. Her own training she does mainly for fun if the expression on her face afterwards is any indication."

"That's Miss Possible for you," Will scolded, "and what do you mean, for fun?"

"She told us to call her Kim," the agent explained, "and I think she likes the adrenaline rush. And she's right, it is cool."

"Having an adrenaline rush during a real mission is dangerous," Will lectured, "it gets you sidetracked, overconfident and prone to mistakes."

"Kim has warned us about that," the young agent defended his hero, "but she also said that if you don't let it control you, it will give a great advantage. During some sparring sessions she taught us how to use an adrenaline rush in your advantage."

"_She's doing sparring sessions with them?" _Will thought disgusted, though he never showed it on his face, "_what could it possibly gain her?"_ Will Du had only done sparring session with the junior staff when it had been demanded of him, and he always tried to get it over with as quickly as possible, not wanting to waste his time on rookies he was obviously superior to.

"Enjoy your lunch, I have more important things to do," Will stood up and left, leaving the confused junior agent.

"_Was it something I said?" _The agent shrugged, Will Du was the number one agent, he would surely be professional and not let other's high scores influence him.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N: **I hope you liked it so far, please R&R.


	2. The fall of an agent

Thanks to _CajunBear73_, _Rufus3000_, _Robert Teague_, _Mack53B_, _Sacret White Phoenix _and _acosta perez jose ramiro_ for reviewing.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks goes to _Kwebs_ for beta reading.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 2: The fall of an agent**

It had been several weeks since the training room debacle, but agent Du could still not deal with the fact that someone – no, not just someone, an amateur – had beaten him so badly. Maybe he could have handled it if Kim had been smug about it, but during the last mission he was practically forced to perform together with her she had never mentioned anything about it. As far as Will Du could see it, the junior agent had been right; Kim was oblivious to her utter victory over him.

After the mission, a small operation to stop another of Gemini's global chaos plots before it got off the ground, Will Du had subtly mentioned the score system and Kim's scores, hoping Kim would take the bait and gloat about it so Will could expose her as an ego-centric amateur who just got off lucky during training sessions.

"I don't care about the scoring system," Kim had shrugged, "the only purpose is to improve your own score. It's silly to compare with others, as if it is a good way to compare different skills. Everybody has their strengths and weaknesses."

"That's my KP," Ron had grinned, "all grown up."

"Says mister bighead," Kim had answered her boyfriend's grin, "gloating all the way home over destroying the training room wall again."

"It's my Ron factor," Ron had chuckled, "it's my gift."

"Your Ronshine is your gift," Kim had said with a wicked smile, completely forgetting about Will, "and I'm in need of some."

Agent Du had watched the following cuddling and playful kissing with disgust, how could people act so silly after a very serious and even dangerous operation.

When Kim and Ron had came to their senses and realised they had been giving Will Du a bit of a show, they had jumped apart from each other in their seats and the rest of the ride was spent in awkward, embarrassed silence.

Thinking back to the mission, Will still could not understand how a teenager, a cheerleader, an amateur could have so much success on her missions when a superbly trained agent, equipped with the best science had to offer and very well informed about who he was dealing with, was having such an amount of bad luck.

Being honest to himself, Will knew that it was not bad luck that plagued his missions; sometimes his information was wrong and he headed straight into a trap, or his equipment would fail at a crucial moment and the villain could escape with ease, all the while laughing. Nevertheless Will was sure team Possible was facing the same difficulties, but they hardly ever failed on their missions and he could not understand how that was possible.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Over the next month, Will struggled to get his scores up. Since level ten was too high for him to practice, he trained extended time on level 9. Eventually he managed to get his scores up to about 2 million, but that fact did not make him happy because he was no longer on the top ten list anymore, Kim's now over 20 million scores had taken up most of the top ten and the other scores were taken by Ron. Will's highest score so far only gave him a meagre 17th place.

Bad as it was, the place his score had gotten was not the most worrisome thing for Will Du, it was the fact that the 18th, 19th and 20th places did not have his name but that of some rookie agents.

"Are you trying to get expelled," Will demanded as he barged into the living area of the rookie agents.

They looked at him confused, "what do you mean?" one of them asked.

Will waved the papers with the top scores of three of them, "this is what I mean, you can't go and cheat your way into higher scores."

"I never cheated," one of the agents, the one Will vaguely remembered talking to about Kim's scores, stated.

"Then how do you explain this?" Will asked, "No agent scores over 1.5 million in his first two years of training. It took me five years to cross the million and I belong to the best of the best."

"I don't know what is possible for first and second year agents," the younger agent said, "but I do know that training at level nine and ten quickly increase your scores." The other agents nodded in agreement.

Seeing Will Du's perplexed look after he mentioned level 9 and 10, the agent added: "I guess it's because we have a very good teacher."

Will was still confused, he did not know of any new teacher being attracted. Then realisation slowly dawned to him, "Kim Possible."

"Yes, didn't you read the memo? Kim has been officially asked to become a teacher in basic martial arts, other fighting skills and how to handle mechanical defences."

Will had indeed not read the memo. According to him, every important message should be officially filed and processed, other messages were only annoying spam to him.

"You mean to tell me that Miss Possible's teaching helps you last longer in the training room? That's absurd; the only way to last longer is increase stamina and reaction time. And you can't make me believe that you had such a jump in just two weeks."

The junior agents were starting to feel uncomfortable, Agent Du did not react as they expected from the number one agent and it was starting to scare them a little.

"Well sir," one of the agents said reluctantly as he was more or less pushed forward by the others, "it is not just stamina and reflexes, Kim..." an annoyed glare from agent Du gave him a short pause, "Miss Possible explained to us how to see the patterns the devises use and how we can use that against them, giving us breathing time and a chance to set the machines against each other."

"This is total nonsense," Will barked, barely having control of his anger, "I will report your attempt to sabotage the training room in order to get higher scores."

"That went nice," one of the agents remarked as Will stomped off.

"I have the feeling that he makes it far too personal," another agent said, "should we warn Kim about this?"

"Better not, I don't want to get in the middle of it."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"What do you wish to achieve with this report?" Dr. Director inquired as she looked at agent Du after she had summoned him in.

"Miss Possible is teaching the junior agents to destroy equipment in order to increase their scores," Will explained stiffly, "I cannot allow that to happen."

"Especially since it threatens your own scores," Betty mumbled, low enough so Will could not hear, "don't you understand that taking out weapons and defence systems is part of the agent training? What good will it do them if they have only learned how to dodge lasers and other stuff for as long as possible, it will still get them killed."

"A good preparation eliminates the need to face those defences."

Betty sighed; clearly Will was not going to see reason. "Sometimes you have to improvise, and you'd better be prepared and ready to do just that because it could save your life in any situation."

"I see, I will withdraw the report." Will turned around and walked out of the office, an angry scowl on his face.

Betty sighed again; she hoped her top agent would see reason before he got himself in deep trouble.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Back in his own office, Will slammed the door shut and sat down heavily on his desk chair. How had that amateur managed to get so much into his head? And why did everything seem to come so easy to her? And why did the junior agents adore someone who regularly stepped outside of the rules.

Will's stream of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"_Speak of the devil," _Will thought as Kim Possible entered his office, followed by Ron.

"Hey Will," Kim took no notice of Will scowl as he did not like to be spoken to on first name basis, "Betty said we needed to talk about the junior agent training, she sounded a bit upset."

Will saw that Kim had no idea what this was really about and was about to make up something to satisfy Dr. Director's apparent concerns about his professionalism when an evil thought flashed through his mind.

"Yes, since you are an official teacher here now, you are allowed to use the more advanced senior agent training program."

Kim frowned, "I thought there was only one training program?"

"Uhm… well yes, there is. But the higher levels are reserved only for the top agents; you have to be pretty good to be able to handle yourself in there."

Will smiled inwardly as he saw he had gotten Kim's interest, she had always had a weak spot for challenges and this time was no exception.

"Well, I could try it out sometime… you know… soon."

Will had to put effort in hiding his grin; Kim was nearly begging to try out this new challenge. And if he managed to get her to utterly fail, Will was sure it would give her confidence a serious blow and would also diminish other's confidence in her, returning everything to the status quo.

Will faked reluctance, "If you really want you can have a try later this evening, when the junior agents have left. Perhaps Mr. Stoppable wants to have a try as well?"

"I don't know," Run shrugged, "I just took a shower at home, I don't want to get all sweaty again."

"Aw, come on," Kim pouted, "it will be fun, I'm sure you can beat that advanced training no problem. And besides, I like you a little sweaty."

Will shuddered; did they have to do this every time in front of him? "Ahum, let's meet at the training room in two hours. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things to finish."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+


	3. Kim's sitch

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks goes to _Kwebs_ for beta reading.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 3: Kim's sitch**

A couple of hours later, Kim and Ron met Will outside the training room. This wing of the building was now completely silent, as all agents had left for the day.

"Would you like to try first," Will asked Ron, who still seemed hesitant. "Don't worry, this first part is only to see whether you are qualified to train at the advanced level."

"Fine," Ron sighed as Kim gave him an encouraging look with a silent promise for a reward later. He entered the room and Will typed in the level settings.

Ron lasted just under a minute at level 12, which Will had claimed was the advanced training testing setting. Panting and covered with sweat, Ron crawled out.

"No… more… advanced training… for me," Ron stammered, "I'll stick with the usual training."

"That didn't look too hard," Kim said, much to Will's dismay, "I think I will pass no problem."

Ron excused himself and stumbled to the showers, complaining about having to shower again.

Kim entered the room with a confident smile, "I'm ready. And if you want to up it a notch, that's fine with me."

Will hesitated as he was about to enter the level and time setting, clearly his plan was starting to backfire; Kim was more skilled than he had anticipated.

His hands hovered above the keyboard as he desperately thought of some way to make his plan work.

Then, in an impulse, he typed 15 instead of 12, the highest setting the room was capable of and still untested. A warning light came on but Will ignored it, he was sure that Kim could survive one minute in the room. Will was also sure that failing the advanced training test would humiliate Kim sufficiently.

Will Du selected the time setting and typed 1, after he pressed the start button he left, having no intent of watching Kim fail; he was no pervert. The fact that she would certainly fail was enough to satisfy him.

As Will walked to the door, a red light briefly flashed and the training started. On the control board the timer lit up and inside the room a short ding warned Kim that the training would start.

_01:00_

Will closed the door to the control room and went to his office; he doubted that Kim would pass by after the training, she would probably be too embarrassed to face him for the next couple of days, but that was fine by him.

What Will did not know was that the timer was only capable of showing 4 digits. And what Will did not see was what happened the second he left.

_59:59_

Most of the devises in the room came alive and started aiming for Kim.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_59:58_

Kim was nearly beheaded by a flying saw blade; she barely managed to dodge it, only to face 15 lasers taking aim at her.

Kim jumped up and was able to get two of the lasers caught in the crossfire. As Kim rolled to the side, one of the lasers burned away part of her shoe.

"_Too close for comfort," _Kim thought and quickly dodged and twisted her way to the spot where the saw blade had embedded itself in the wall. She kicked it free from the wall and used the shiny surface to deflect more laser shots.

As the lasers continued firing, the saw blade quickly got hotter and Kim had to drop it, allowing one of the lasers to glance her shoulder, leaving a painful burn mark.

_59:28_

Seven of the lasers were still operational and Kim now had several small burns over her body. So far, none of the lasers had been able to score a serious injury, but Kim was afraid that, given the current situation, that possibility was not far away.

_59:01_

Several side panels opened in the wall and a dozen spinning tops of doom came out. Not only did they chase Kim successfully; the machines apparently also had an intelligence system installed as they stayed out of each other's way, not giving Kim the chance to crash them together.

_58:15_

By keeping the tops of doom between her and the lasers, Kim had been able to prevent more burns. But she was quickly getting out of breath.

"_Why is this minute taking so long?"_ Kim jumped between two spinning tops, cleverly using their distance keeping setting, allowing a small trench for Kim to move through.

_56:46_

Kim was now pretty sure something was wrong, definitely more than a minute had passed and the system did not react to her voice command for stopping.

Kim desperately needed a break, but the room seemed not inclined to give her one.

_54:15_

Kim was sitting on the ground, panting heavily, surrounded by a circle of five spinning tops of doom. The other tops were moving around outside of the circle.

By using the tops' programmed safe distance from each other, Kim had arranged them in a circle. All the tops wanted to get closer to her, but their programming prevented them from narrowing the circle. And at the same time the tops shielded Kim from the lasers.

Although the trick gave Kim a breather, she was sure that this stalemate would not last long.

And right on cue, two more saw blades erupted from the wall and embedded themselves in one of the tops of doom, making it spin out of control and destroying another top with it.

Now the circle was broken the other tops closed in on Kim again, she jumped up to face them once more.

_49:30_

Nine of the spinning tops were destroyed now, some by the lasers and others by more saw blades. One of the saw blades has cut off part of Kim hair and sliced a gash in her arm. Kim had used a piece of her shirt to cover the wound, but she was barely able to use that arm anymore.

_44:57_

As Kim jumped up to avoid a laser shot, she saw a lightning bolt from the ceiling hitting one of the tops. The bolt did no damage as the current washed over its metal surface, but Kim knew the lightning was very capable of frying her. Long ago she had given up hope that the safeties would kick in.

As more lightning bolts came down, Kim found that the floor was no longer a good place to be.

_41:12_

Only one of the lasers was still working and just two of the spinning tops of doom remained, even after six additional tops were added to the bunch. Kim had found that when the tops were slightly damaged, the lightning bolts could fry the internal electronics, causing the tops to crash into each other.

The problem was that with the tops out of the way, the saw blades could fly freely again and Kim had to use all of her quickly fading stamina to keep dodging them. And to add up to her peril, large metal spears were now joining the blades. Kim was starting to seriously wonder what kind of crazy mind had designed this training room.

_38:15_

Will was going through some paperwork when Ron entered his office.

"Have you seen Kim?" Ron asked, "I thought she would meet me at the cantina but it is all locked up there."

"I have not seen her," Will was a little confused, he had expected her to be too embarrassed to meet him, but her boyfriend?

"Could she still be in the training room?"

"No, I put the setting on one minute and I don't think she would be in for another training round after that."

"Gotcha. That advanced training stuff is heavy."

"We can take a look in the training room," Will suggested, "maybe she failed the test level and is feeling embarrassed about it."

"I don't think KP would fail. But I don't think it's a bad idea to check anyway."

_34:34_

Kim hung upside down from the last remaining laser; her position prevented it from shooting her and kept her out of reach of the blades and spears as well.

By moving her hand in front of the sensor, Kim was able to make the laser shoot the last tops of doom and destroy the holes that shot out blades and spears.

Suddenly the laser's support snapped, strained too much by Kim's weight, and Kim fell to the ground. Kim tried to break her fall, but her hands collapsed under her and she hit her face on the floor.

Dizzily she stood up, completely exhausted. Suddenly she felt more than heard a voltage building up, looking around she saw that she was the tallest thing in the room and therefore the most likely target for the currently forming lightning bolt.

Quickly, she grabbed one of the spears that was lying around and held it upwards. Crouching down and keeping her legs together, Kim braced for impact.

Most of the lightning bolt was grounded by the spear, but part of the current travelled through Kim, burning her hands and knocking her away from the spear.

_30:05_

Will and Ron walked into the control room and were stunned to see that Kim was still inside. One look at the timer and Will understood what had happened, rushing over to the control he slammed the large red button that immediately turned off everything in the room.

As Will turned around he saw that Ron was still staring at the timer, Ron's glare slowly went down to the level setting displayed below the timer and then settled on Will.

Before Will could say or do anything, a blue flash crashed into him and sent him flying straight through the door.

_29:59_

Kim had managed to deflect three more lightning bolts by slamming spears into the wreckages of the spinning tops of doom and using them as lightning rods. But the last impact had been too close and the current wash over the floor had almost knocked her out of her shoes.

Staying away from the rods, Kim hoped she would finally have some time to recover.

She heard a hissing noise, and to her horror several side panels opened up again, allowing a fresh batch of spinning tops of doom in. also new laser guns lowered down from holes in the ceiling.

Kim sagged to her knees; she had nothing more to give. She just hoped the end would not be too painful.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N:** How's this for a cliffhanger? I hope you liked the story so far, updates should come soon.


	4. Caring for the hurt

Thanks everybody for reviewing

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks goes to _Kwebs_ for beta reading.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_Kim's side_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 4: Caring for the hurt**

_29:59_

Suddenly, all the lights in the room went out and the spinning tops stopped spinning and fell down. The lasers that were just starting to power up powered down again and the room was completely silent.

Kim saw the door open and a blond haired young man, her man, walk in, a fading blue aura surrounding him.

Kim smiled happily just before she lost consciousness.

Ron gently scooted her up in his arms and carried her to the infirmary. Will was wise enough not to interfere and went to the first aid room in one of the other wings to check whether he had broken his jaw or just loosened some teeth.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kim slowly regained consciousness as Ron carried her into the infirmary, her body hurt all over and she still was not sure what had happened. The time in the training room was a blur and the only things she could clearly remember were the moment she realised the room could actually kill her and the moment Ron walked in.

Kim was carefully placed in one of the beds and the doctors, who were already alerted, quickly placed an IV bag and started treating the worst wounds.

As Kim looked up at Ron, she saw that his blue aura had completely faded. Only his eyes had an odd blue glow to them, making every medic his gaze fell upon become extra careful and work twice as fast.

"Thirsty," Kim whispered, her throat feeling completely dry.

Immediately a medic grabbed a bottle of re-hydration fluid and gave her some to drink, careful not to choke her.

Dr. Director had been warned about Kim's condition, but she did not know how it had happened as no one had dared to ask Ron and Kim was in no condition to speak.

Shortly after she had entered the infirmary, Betty pulled Ron away and ordered him to warn Kim's parents and then explain to her what had happened. As Ron followed Dr. Director a sigh of relief went through the infirmary as Ron's strange blue gaze had been scaring the heck out of them.

Kim winched as one of the medics started to stitch the gash on her arm.

"Sorry," he explained, "but we have to keep you awake until the results are back whether you have a concussion or any other head injury. And if we stitch you up now there will probably not even be a scar."

"Just be glad Ron doesn't see you," Kim grinned weakly, a little of her composure re-emerging.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kim stirred uncomfortably in the hospital bed, her hands hurt terribly despite the burn treatment and pain medicine and the rest of her arm felt not much better. All her muscles were as sore as they had never been before and the combination of heat packs to sooth her muscles and ice packs for her sprained wrists and ankle made her feel feverish. And to add to that, a medic woke her up every few hours to make sure she was ok.

Her parents had visited earlier that evening when they had heard that Kim was injured, after they saw what had happened they demanded an explanation. It had taken Dr. Director a lot of effort to satisfy the Drs. Possible with the fact that, given the current situation, no information should leak out until it was absolutely clear what had happened and why. Eventually it was Kim who had to settle them, but they would not leave until they were insured that everything would be investigated to the bottom and that the responsible persons would be punished.

Kim's mother had opted to stay while her father would take care of the twins. But Kim declined, explaining that she didn't want to discomfort her and that she would be fine with Ron around since Ron was not planning on leaving Kim that night.

Kim smiled as she heard the soft snoring from the bed beside her, Ron had insisted on staying even though his home was barely five minutes away with the vacuum tubes. None of the medical personnel had dared to object and Dr. Director had already left to interrogate Will Du who, much to Ron's dismay, only had a few teeth knocked out.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Next morning, Kim found out that the heat packs had gone cold and the ice packs had become slush packs. Grunting, she tried to move them out of the bed, every muscle felt stiff and sore and just moving her arms felt like a huge effort.

"Need any help with that?" Kim looked up and saw Ron sitting up in the other bed.

"Morning Ron," she smiled, "and yes, please and thank you."

Ron grinned and picked up the packs, "how are you feeling?"

"I've been better. Now if I could just move my arms, I'd be a lot more comfortable."

"Here, let me help," Ron started to softly massage Kim's arms and shoulders, taking care not to touch the spots were bandages covered burned or cut skin.

"Mmmh Ron, that feels so good," Kim purred, "you really have to tell me sometime where you learned to do that."

Ron just smiled and kept on kneading, moving down her arms and taking special care of her sprained wrists. Then he moved to her legs and seemed to knead all the stiffness out of them.

At one moment, a medic passed by to check on Kim. But seeing she was otherwise occupied and seemed to do a lot better than the day before, he decided to come back later.

"KP, wake up."

"Huh?" Kim drowsily opened her eyes, "did I fall asleep?"

"Kinda. Are you able to roll over? Then I can do your back as well."

"I would even if I couldn't, you're so going to get rewarded for this."

Turning over was still painful, but Kim was happy to notice her arms and legs felt a lot better. After she had turned over, Ron started working her neck and upper back and Kim groaned in delight into the cushion.

"Mmh, yeah… little lower… that's it… oh, that feels so good."

"Ronald Dean Stoppable! What do you think you're doing?"

Ron almost hit his head on the ceiling as he jumped up hearing Mr. Dr. Possible's stern voice.

"Hey dad," Kim tried to turn her head so that she could see her father, "You have to stop doing that to him, Ron was just massaging me."

"Hi Mr. Dr. P," Ron grinned weakly as he held his hand against his chest, "good thing we're in a hospital, because I think my heart just gave out."

The medic entered behind Dr. Possible and did some check-ups on Kim.

"Wow, you are healing up better than I would have expected. I see no reason why you would have to stay here longer, just make sure you get plenty of rest when you get home."

"I'll go home after Ron finishes his massage," Kim put her face in the cushion again and waited for Ron to continue his massage.

Ron looked nervously at James Possible, who grinned widely.

"Go ahead Ronald, Kim is your girlfriend and I know you take good care of her. Just make sure she gets home safely."

After Kim's father and the medic had walked off, Ron started massaging again.

"He really loosened up to us, didn't he?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of surprised as well. Maybe it's because you took such good care of me yesterday."

"If that's all it takes, I'll take care of you every day 24-7."

"You'd want that, don't you?" Kim snickered, "now do my lower back."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter wil take at least two weeks since I'm going on vacation (where there is... get this: no internet).


	5. Revelations

I'm back from vacation and full with ideas. I want to thank everybody for reviewing this story, I really appreciate that.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks goes to _Kwebs_ for beta reading.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 5: Revelations**

Later that day Ron brought Kim to her home; she was feeling a lot better but she still had to lean heavily on him when they walked in.

Despite Kim's protests, her mother immediately ordered her to either go to bed or lay down on the couch.

"Sometimes it's a pain having a doctor for a mother," Kim muttered, low enough for her parents not to hear.

Ron grinned and helped her to the couch where she could lay with her feet up.

"Can I at least have something to eat?" Kim begged, "I'm starving. I've hardly eaten anything back at GJ."

Her mother quickly prepared something to eat, but Kim was having trouble grabbing because of the electricity burns on the palm of her hand.

"This tanks," Kim muttered as Ron fed her a slice of pizza, "I can't do anything myself, I hate that."

"You'll recover soon enough," her mother told, "just make sure to take enough rest."

Kim and Ron spend most of the rest of the evening watching TV. Kim had her legs on Ron's lap and he was softly massaging her feet.

Every now and then Kim giggled, "Ron stop tickling my feet."

"You want me to stop this?" Ron grinned as he ran his fingernail over the sole of Kim's foot.

"YeEEASH," Kim squealed and tried to squirm her foot out of Ron's grip.

"You're going to pay for that buster," Kim laughed.

"Kimmie," Mrs. Dr. Possible called from the kitchen, "Bedtime."

"Aw mom," Kim whined, "already?"

"You need a good night sleep if you want to recover quickly."

Kim sighed as Ron chuckled; "doctor's orders, you better follow them."

After saying goodbye to Ron, Kim stumbled up the stairs to her room. Her mother helped her cleaning up and changing into her pyjamas. She also re-wrapped her sprained ankle and wrists and made sure they were elevated when Kim laid down.

"How can I sleep like this?" Kim complained, "I can't turn over and my feet are getting cold this way."

"It's just for tonight," her mother insured her, "I'm sure you'll be a lot better by tomorrow."

The next morning Kim did indeed feel a lot better, her body still hurt but she was able to get cleaned up and dressed without help.

"How do you feel Kimmie?" her father asked from behind his paper as Kim walked only with a slight limp into the kitchen.

"A lot better than yesterday, do we have more cornflakes?"

As Kim was eating her cereal, Ron walked in.

"Good morning KP," he walked over and kissed her on the cheek, "how are you today?"

"Feeling a lot better, thanks." Kim returned the kiss, "do you have anything planned for today?"

"Just marinating," Ron smiled, "wanna join me?"

"Sure, it's not like…"

BEEB-BEEP-BEEEP-BEEP

Before Kim could reach it, Ron had already picked up the Kimmunicator. "Wade, there will be no mission going for Kim today… or for the next week."

"Hey Ron," Wade smiled, "I heard about Kim, how is she?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Kim said as she tried to get the Kimmunicator from Ron, "what's up?"

"I got a message from Global Justice," Wade told, "they asked for you and Ron, it's about what happened to you the day before yesterday and how it happened."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"You look a lot better Kim," Dr. Director said as Kim and Ron entered her office.

"Thanks," Kim still had a limp and leaned on Ron for support, "all because of my badical masseur."

"Where is Will?" Ron inquired as they sat down, "I think he should be here. After all, KP's injuries are because of his doing."

Betty Director looked very uncomfortable, "Yes… well, I have heard the complete story, together with reports from several junior agents and I don't think it would be wise to have you and agent Du in the same room right now… or in the following period of time."

Ron stood up again, a dangerous glint in his eyes, "what is it that you are not telling us?"

Kim put a hand on Ron's shoulder and ushered him down in his chair, "I know Will screwed up majorly; setting the timer wrong and messing with the level setting. But you would not be this reluctant about it if there wasn't something else."

Betty looked possibly even more uncomfortable. "Ron, before I can tell you I would like your promise that you will try to remain calm and do not undertake any actions that you, or any of us, will regret later."

Ron appeared far from his usual unconcerned self as he glared darkly at the elder woman. "I can't promise anything, but I will try."

As Dr. Director described Will's side of the story, Kim looked concerned at Ron. She had put her hands on his and she could feel him trembling with rage, she could also hear the slight groan of the metal arms rests as Ron squeezed his hands around them. At some point Kim was sure she saw steam coming from his ears.

"I would like to point out again that it was never agent Du's intention to seriously hurt or kill Kim. He clearly explained to me that his jealousy clouded his judgement and that he never intended to expose Kim to the room for more than one minute. In this I believe him, however I do not think this should lighten his punishment in court martial by any means. That is only for you to consider."

During the speech Kim's eyes had grown large, she had never thought Will could go so low as to risk her life in order to get her humiliated based on a scoring system that basically only took into account the time someone spent in the room.

"So that's how it is?" Ron's voice was cold enough to sent chills down Kim's spine, "and where is… Agent Du now?"

"He has volunteered for house-arrest until court martial." Dr. Director told, "I can't tell you where he is at the moment."

"Kim, I… we… Global Justice, that is…" Betty struggled with her words, "we would like to ask you a rather huge favor."

Kim frowned, "what kind of favor?"

Betty slumped down a bit. "I would like you to appeal for a lower sentence for Will," she spoke softly.

"What?" Kim asked confused, "why?"

"Despite his problems, Will… agent Du is a valuable asset to us… Global Justice. His deeds can be seen as culpable negligence and could easily put him into jail for five to ten years, and put him off Global Justice, or any other law enforcement, for good."

Betty looked almost pleadingly at Kim, "if you, as the victim, would appeal for him, the judge might deem a lower sentence."

"Aren't you the judge?" Kim asked, "You are the highest ranking officer in GJ, right?"

Betty sighed, "Not in this particular situation. Although I have some influence on the court."

"Give us one good reason to even consider this." Ron demanded, causing Betty to squirm in her seat as she tried to come up with a satisfying answer.

Meanwhile, Kim had taken a look around Betty's office and spotted a picture of Betty with a somewhat Asian looking man.

"Who is he?" Kim picked up the picture and looked more closely at it.

"Thomas William Director," Betty explained, "He was my husband and my predecessor in Global Justice. He died twenty years ago, I kept his name as I took over his function."

"I thought your name came with the function," Ron said confused, "then what was your maiden name?"

"Elizabeth Underhill," Kim read from the small text at the bottom of the picture.

"Wait a minute," Ron said, "Thomas _William_ Director was your husband?"

"Director-Underhill," Kim gasped, "Will is your son?"

"Yes, he is," Betty smiled weakly, "he doesn't know it himself though. Before Thomas died we were away a lot because of out work and Will spend most of his youth in boarding school or with private tutors, we gave him a fake surname so our enemies wouldn't be able to find out about him. I made sure he got a good education as I hoped he would one time follow me as the leader of GJ, but when he arrived here some seven years ago as a junior agent I didn't have the guts to tell him the truth. In fact, you two are now the only ones who know."

"So it's not only in Global Justice's interest?" Ron frowned.

"No," Betty sighed, "it kills me to think that Will would be kicked off Global Justice, it's his whole life."

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Kim asked.

"You can ask for pretty much anything, demand any punishment you want, ask any favor from me you wish. But please don't get him expelled from GJ." Betty pleaded.

"I don't know what to say," Kim felt very confused, "I have to think on it… when did you say the court martial was?"

"Next Saturday. Take all the time you need." Betty locked eyes with Kim, "I know it's hard and I have no right to ask, but please be merciful."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N:** I hope you liked my twist on relationships within GJ. next chapters should come up soon.


	6. Evaluations and advise

Thanks everybody for reviewing, on to the new chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks goes to _Kwebs_ for beta reading.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 6: Evaluations and advise**

Kim and Ron sat at their usual booth at Bueno Nacho, where they had exited the tube system.

"What are you going to do KP?" Ron asked, "Are you going to let him off the hook? I know I couldn't do that."

Kim sighed frustrated, "I don't know Ron, it's all so sudden. I can't make these kinds of decisions by myself."

"If you ask me, Will gets what he deserves." Ron stated, "He almost got you killed in there."

"I know, but it's more complicated than that, he didn't intend on killing or even seriously harming me. And then there is Dr. Director, she's my friend too, I can't flatly refuse her asking me for help."

"You can't refuse anyone asking you for help," Ron muttered.

"WHAT?" Kim stared in disbelief at her best friend.

"Face it KP," Ron looked back at her, seriousness all over his face, "you said it yourself once that you are not programmed to refuse requests for help. And people are using you."

"You mean I should ask for payment, like team Impossible did?" Kim snapped as she felt her anger rising, "or should I just quit the business and leave it to the 'professionals'?"

"Of course not, you're the best at what you do," Ron said, "but some people start to see you as a cheap delivery girl who gets their stolen stuff back."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked surprised.

"Remember the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer?" Kim nodded, "well, we recovered it like… five or six times. The last time, when you were talking to one of the scientists, I noticed they placed it back in their 'open' lab, you know the one I mean."

"Yeah," Kim nodded, "I think we went there on a school trip once. You're right, that lab is pretty public."

"That's what I told them, but the guard just smiled and said that if it was stolen again, they knew how to find your website."

Kim visibly deflated, "they actually said that? Oh man, I'm so sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay," Ron put an arm around Kim's shoulder, "you didn't know."

"But my previous statement still stands, I can't just refuse Betty's call for help."

"You're right, you shouldn't. But don't let them walk over you, Will deserves his punishment."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"I don't know Kimmie, I can see Dr. Director's point. I know how you would take it if you had to give up crime fighting and I wouldn't feel good about that either."

"So I should ask for a lower punishment?"

"I didn't say that. What he did was still wrong and he should face the consequences."

"Then what am I to ask?"

"I don't know Kimmie, I think you still need to figure that out on your own. Now hold your arm still so I can apply the wrist brace."

"Thanks mom," Kim sighed as she held her arm out, "that was real helpful."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Black hole, one way trip."

"Dad, that's your solution to everything." Kim smirked, "I don't think the court martial judge would even think of such a punishment."

"After what he did to you, I would gladly put some time in thinking of a worse fate for that man."

Kim chuckled at her father's comment, but quickly turned serious again, "but seriously, what should I do?"

Her father sighed, "I don't know Kimmie-cub, every time I think of what he did it makes me so angry I can't think straight anymore. You have to deal with him as you feel justified."

"Why does everybody keep telling me that when I ask for advice?" Kim muttered.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Why couldn't you use the Kimmunicator, you know this makes me nervous, right?"

"Wade! I can't have this conversation over the Kimmunicator."

"But how can I help, I'm not even thirteen years old."

"And you are a super genius. What would you do?"

"I don't know Kim, I don't get into such a situation because I stay in my room."

"What about the time when team Impossible fried your whole system?"

"It was you who eventually talked me out of erasing their professional data from the global network and fit them with a huge credit bill. And it was you who offered them a job at Global Justice."

"Okay, bad example, how about when Drakken's Diablo's destroyed your room?"

"I wanted to change his files so he would be sent to a regular jail and get a 'regular' treatment. But you talked me out of that one as well."

"Okay, I get it. Forget I asked. But I still don't know what to do concerning agent Du."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"You look like you have healed up pretty well Kim, have you already started working out again?"

"No, my mom is against it. The only thing she allows me to do is stretches."

"So, why did you want to see me again?"

"I've been talking to some people, my parents, Wade… They're all pretty much in favor of bringing Will down. I want to know your professional opinion on this, because I can't make this decision on my own."

Dr. Director hesitated, "I'm not sure whether I am able to do that, it's not like I can switch off my emotions."

"I understand. But could you try, like pretend it is about a different agent?"

Betty sighed, "If it were any other agent I'd probably have him kicked out of Global Justice, but I just can't do that to Will. That's why I don't want to get involved in the decision making."

Kim sighed as she put her face in her hands, "what am I to do? I can't just get him kicked out, even if you didn't ask me, it's just not who I am."

"Thank you, Kim," Betty smiled weakly, "but there is something else, isn't there?"

"Yes. Ron, my parents, Wade… they all think Will has to be punished severely, and I can see their point. What if something like this happens again?"

Dr. Director looked in disbelief, "that's your concern? After what Will did to you, you don't seek the satisfaction of having him kicked out of GJ?"

"That's not who I am, I could never live with myself if I took away something someone loves most," Kim told, "like with Shego, I have no problems seeing her off to prison once more. But I would never try to restrict her from her powers."

"So you don't want to get Will kicked out of Global Justice, but you can't allow him to stay because of what he did?"

"That pretty much sums it up," Kim laughed humorlessly, "I guess I have to figure out a way to do both."

Kim returned her gaze to Dr. Director, "but you have to do something as well."

Betty looked questioning.

"You have to tell Will that you are his mother, you can't keep it hidden from him forever, it's bad enough that you did that for so many years already."

"I-I…" Betty stammered.

"If you won't, I will." Kim looked straight at Betty Director, "please, I think he needs it."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Good morning Dr. Director," Will said as Betty walked into the room that was appointed to him while he waited for trial.

"Good morning agent Du," Dr. Director looked like she had not slept all night.

"You seem troubled," Will observed, "is anything bothering you? Except for the fact I almost killed your best agent."

"Please, let's not talk about that," Betty interrupted, "you made a mistake and now you have to face the consequences… how hard those may be," she sighed heavily. "Anyway, I will not hold it any further against you than the punishment goes."

"Thank you... Then what is it that is bothering you?"

"_Come on, just say it,"_ Betty scolded herself.

"I'm worried about you," she told instead, "why did this come over you?"

Will sighed, "I already told you, I was not thinking clear. I still don't exactly know what came over me and what made me act that way, when I think back at it logically I can't think of any reason for me to have done it."

Will looked at Dr. Director, who was staring intently at him, "why are you looking at me like that? Is it something I said?"

"No, never mind," Betty slumped down, mentally slapping herself, "I just hope the judge will be considerate."

"Yes, me too," Will agreed, although with little hope.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N:** Another chapter finished, I hope you all liked it. The next chapter shouldn't take too long.


	7. Court martial

Thanks everybody for reviewing.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks goes to _Kwebs_ for beta reading.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 7: Court Martial**

"Does the defendant have anything to say to the accusations?" The court martial judge asked.

Agent Will Du bowed his head, "no sir."

"Normally your insubordinate behaviour would have you facing four years of imprisonment and immediate dishonourable discharge," the judge, ranking colonel, glared sharply at agent Du, "but in this rather unique scenario I have been requested to hear an appeal from one of Global Justice's freelance agents, Kimberly Anne Possible, who is also the victim to Agent William Du's crimes. Miss Possible, you may state your plea now."

"Thank you," Kim stood up, "as we are able to see from the evidence and the testifies of several of Global Justice's agents, Will can get pretty nasty when things happen out of his control…"

Seeing all the faces in the courtroom staring at her with slightly annoyed seriousness, Kim slumped down a bit. Nervously she continued.

"What I mean to say is that agent Du has lived too long in a world where he was 'in control', losing that control was what caused him to make an enormous mistake."

Will gasped, was Kim actually putting up for him?

"I think there are several other reasons that led to this unfortunate situation," Kim continued, "but the most important one is the fact that Will was raised as a loner, going to private schools, later having private tutoring and training, he has never truly learned the benefits of teamwork."

Will stared open-mouthed at Kim, _"how does she know all this things about me?"_

"What are you getting at Miss Possible?" the judge asked impatiently.

"I would like to request that agent Du will not be discharged from GJ… Global Justice, but instead is re-enrolled in the junior agent program, so that after the four years of training he can be re-enlisted as a Global Justice agent."

Will could not believe his ears; he was given a chance to stay a Global Justice agent, albeit a junior agent. And the person who made the request was the last person he would ever have expected to do that.

The judge was rather surprised by this appeal as well and stated that he would need to reflect on this and adjourned the court martial until the next day.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

A few hours after the court martial, Kim entered the room that was assigned to Will Du for his confinement.

"Kim? I mean, Miss Possible?"

"Hey Will, you can call me Kim, don't worry."

"What are you doing here?" Will asked, "And why did you put up for me in court martial?"

"I had my reasons," Kim evaded, "I guess it true what Shego always tell me; I'm a goody two-shoe kinda girl."

Will shook his head, "I can't believe it, you had the opportunity to watch me get kicked of Global Justice and have a huge status gain yourself, even a chance to become the top agent, and you didn't take it?"

"Is that really how you think of me?" Kim asked, a bit shocked, "you should know I'm not a vengeful person. And I have no intentions of becoming a GJ agent, never had."

"Then why do you keep proving yourself everywhere; the training room, teaching the junior agents, accepting missions from Global Justice?"

"First of all, I'm not trying to prove myself in the training room, I merely try to improve myself. I didn't know about the competitive score system until you told me about it. Second, I like to help people, that's who I am. That is also the reason I help junior agents improve. And third, I have never tried to 'obtain' a mission from GJ, I just accept when they ask me."

Will stared at Kim, still in disbelief, "I thought that was the only thing we had in common; our thrive to excel, always rising above the normal crowd."

Kim stared back and then shook her head, "you're wrong at that, I do thrive to excel, but I've never felt the need to prove that I'm better than others, except maybe when I get too competitive with Bonnie," She chuckled. "If there is one thing my parents taught me it's that I should never assume myself above people."

"I was raised to accomplish," Will told Kim, "and I was always told that I was the best."

"You've never known your real parents, did you?"

"How do you know that?" Will gasped, "Did Dr. Director tell you that?"

"Yes," Kim said, "and apparently, she did not tell you what she knows about them."

"She knows my parents?" Will stared dumbfounded at Kim, "why did she never tell me?"

"Because she is your mother," Kim felt a little guilty for telling, but she also felt she had given Betty enough time to tell him.

Will's mouth hung so far open that Kim started to worry he had dislocated his jaw.

"Sh-she-she's my mother?"

"Yes," Kim nodded, "she told me about a week ago, when she asked me to put up for you."

"But when… how… why did she never tell me,"

"At first it was to protect you…" Kim started explaining.

"Maybe I'd better tell him myself." Kim and Will turned around and saw Dr. Director standing in the door opening.

Seeing their confused expressions, Betty explained; "this place is pretty much rigged with cameras and security equipment, when I saw Kim enter I knew she would tell."

Seeing Kim looking down guiltily, Betty continued, "It's not your fault Kim, I should have told him." She turned to her son, "Will, I think I owe you a very long overdue apology."

As Betty started explaining everything to Will, Kim decided she would give them some privacy and softly walked out.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

The continuation of the court martial the next day was short, the judge had considered Kim's appeal and made his verdict.

Will Du was still discharged from Global Justice, although not dishonourable. He was allowed to re-enrol in the next junior agent program but would be kept in confinement until the program started. At that point he would be allowed to choose between the junior agent program or four more years of confinement after which all charges were dropped, allowing him access to several security jobs but no chance to ever re-enlist in Global Justice.

Obviously Will did not want to leave Global Justice and he immediately agreed with the first option.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N:** Well, this was about it. I will be posting an epilogue to wrap things up shortly. I hope you liked it, please review.


	8. Epilogue

Thanks everybody for reviewing.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks goes to _Kwebs_ for beta reading.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Epilogue**

**7 Years Later:**

University graduate Mrs. Dr. Kim Stoppable walked into the office of Dr. William Director, current head of Global Justice.

"Good day Mrs. Poss… Stoppable."

"Good day to you too Will, and please call me Kim."

"I'll try," Will grinned, "Been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Three years, two months and nine days," Kim smiled, "I'm still sorry you couldn't make it to the ceremony."

"Someone had to make sure no villains tried anything during your wedding," Will chuckled.

"And who was better than the recently graduated, with flying colors I may add, son of Dr. Director," Kim added with a smirk, "I still can't believe you are the new head of GJ."

"Yeah," Will chuckled, "mom had a hard time letting go. Even now, almost a year after I took over, she visits my office at least twice a week to see if I'm doing alright."

"I know all about OMS," Will looked questioningly at Kim, "Overprotective Mom Syndrome. If I weren't in Japan most of the time, she'd visit every day."

"How the embassy doing?"

"Pretty good, although being an ambassador can be a bit boring," Kim sighed, "sometimes I miss the old days, with the more aggressive negotiations."

Will laughed, "No more crime fighting for you?"

"Oh, we stop a super villain on occasion," Kim grinned, "but yeah, it's been pretty quiet. Not for Ron though, his restaurant is booked solid for the next ten months."

"So the cooking thing worked out for him?"

"I'd say," Kim chuckled, "we own three restaurants and they all run smoothly. At this rate, Ron might very well see his Naco royalties back some day."

"I don't know if it interests you," Will told with a slight grin, "but your one time top score still stands solid."

Kim grinned, "Why am I not surprised, even after several years I have never been able to handle more than ten minutes at level 15."

"It is tough to beat 1,5 billion," Will said, "when I assumed command around here, I framed your score chart and put it over the door to the training room."

"Why?" Kim laughed, "to get the junior agents to perform at their best?"

"Quite the opposite," Will told, "it's there to show anyone who enters that there will always be people who are better than them, and they'd better learn to live with that."

Kim smirked, "So you have actually learned?"

"I guess so," Will grinned back, "taking the training program again really helped me get things straighten out."

"Not to mention having some quality time with your mother."

"Yes, certainly, I think I have never thanked you for telling me."

"No big," Kim smiled, "I'm sure you would have figured it out yourself someday."

"I'm not so sure of that myself," Will admitted, "I guess sometimes it takes a beating to make a point."

"Too bad I was on the receiving end of that beating," Kim chuckled. And they both shared a good laugh.

END

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N:** That's it folks, I hope you liked it. Please review if you did.


End file.
